The Void
---- ---- ---- '''The Void' is a character/location from Earth-83. Details The Void is a pocket dimension that was created at some unknown point, through unknown means, by an unknown force. To be frank, there's not a lot known about the origin of this thing. The Void's purpose seems to be an odd 'filtration system' of sorts. It draws in 'sanity' (which is later revealed to be Kunenga Energy) from sentient beings all across the multiverse and its various timelines. Once this 'sanity' is absorbed, it morphs into something called 'Void Energy'. Though the exact reasons for the existence of this process remained a mystery for eons, it was eventually shown that a lifeform with too much Kunenga Energy would become too powerful for its own (or anyone else's) good, as evidenced in the case of the Anti-Life Entity. The Void also identifies itself as an insanity demon, though specific proof of this has yet to be seen. It does exhibit several spiritual quirks, which, though not enough to prove its claims beyond a doubt, at least seem to support them. The Void is notably one of the primary forces in the universe responsible for the Anti-Life Entity not destroying all of existence outright, to the point where the Celestial Clock reset the universe upon The Void's "death". Void Energy This odd energy produced by The Void is a glowing purple, and can be shaped into any sort of energy or object. It appears to have some sort of mind of its own, and as such, it takes massive willpower to manipulate. If someone attempts to absorb a soul from it through whatever means, it will backfire horribly, causing the absorber's soul to fold in on itself. In its natural state, Void Energy can only physically interact with itself and objects filled with it; however, if it's shaped into any regular matter or energy, it will be able to interact normally. It can only be manipulated by those who have been exposed to it before, and will automatically replenish itself in the user once used. Void Energy appears to have an odd warping reaction to eyes, though why exactly this happens is unknown. Void Energy Users *Tech (Gained from direct interaction with The Void) *Napoleon Eldridge (Gained from Swarm 1) *Zenturi (Gained from Swarm 1) *Nova Eldridge (Gained from Swarm 2) The Jester At some point, The Void developed a mind of its own, and manifested as several gray circles in its pocket dimension. Eventually growing dissatisfied with this form, it eventually took inspiration from Tech to create a human body of its own to inhabit. The Jester's body is based on Tech in regards to physical appearance, but his unique outfit allows him to stand out even if the two are in the same room together. The Jester wears an odd, orange and red striped suit with a top hat, and carries a cane with a comically oversized crystal ball on the end. Thanks to Void Energy's odd relationship with eyes, The Jester simply has empty eye sockets, and wears a metallic visor to hide this. Personality The Void acts rather jovial and carefree most of the time, fully embracing its role in the universe. The only time it will act serious is if any timelines or its friends are in serious danger. It seems to like having company, going to the trouble of creating a human body to interact with people outside of its own existence. The Void enjoys helping people as much as it's allowed to. It claims to be restricted by rules set by an unknown force it simply refers to as "the man upstairs", but will try to help people as much as it can within those rules, primarily by giving (somewhat cryptic) advice to point them in the right direction. Trivia *The Void's Associated Tarot is XXI - The World, which can represent the world, the totality of it, fulfillment, wholeness, and/or harmony. Though this can seem ironic given the nature of The Void, it ultimately works in tandem with its overall goal. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Locations Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Earth-83 Category:Void Energy Users